A different way of life
by blueaznangel1988
Summary: Usagi is the only one who remembers about the moon kingdom. There's a new boy at school. He's really cute, but there's something about him... RR please. All flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Tess here. I should tell you a few things before you read the story. 1. The writing between the tags means a person is thinking that 2. Someone told me that it is hard to tell when a scene changes and suggested I write a warning. I thank that person for their suggestion, and I have changed things a bit. {} - these indicate flashbacks/dreams. 3. Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me [duh!], but this story does!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she continued to run. How could he? It's been 2 days since he broke up with me, but now he's got a girlfriend! Mamoru.Endymion.you don't remember she cried. The wind was making her tears feel cold on her cheeks.  
  
{"Wait for me in the car Rei."  
  
"OK Mamoru." The raven-haired girl looked Usagi over one more time, and headed toward Mamoru's car. Her red dress blowing in the wind. Mamoru watched her go.  
  
"Mamoru look at me," Usagi demanded, standing up from the park bench. He obeyed. "How can you be with another girl so soon? Don't you love me? Didn't you ever love me?" Mamoru looked away. "Enough Usagi! I-don't-love- you." It was clear that Mamoru had difficulty saying the last sentence. He turned away and walked off. Pain and sorrow in his eyes Usagi couldn't stand to look at him. She turned and ran. I know you're hurt Usa, but it's better this way. He drove off. }  
  
Usagi collapsed on the ground crying. She buried her face in her hands, Mamoru, if only you knew about us, about our child Chibi-Usa. She looked up into the sky. About our life on the moon. And Rei. You're going out with one of my senshi. But no. I can't be selfish. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Mamoru. I'll let you guys lead your normal lives. Usagi, realising that she had ruined her school uniform, got up. It was time to get back home. She didn't get very far before she fainted from exhaustion. The last thing she heard were footsteps pounding in the rain. Strong arms lifted her up off the ground.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and immediately closed them. Bright light shone through the curtains. She forced her eyes open again, and they adjusted to the light. This isn't my room. Where am I? On her left, her uniform lay on a chair. It was clean. Usagi looked at what she was wearing. Her underwear and a singlet. Where am I? Who undressed me? She lifted the covers off her and swung her legs off the right side of the bed and changed into her uniform. Someone knocked on the door and it slowly opened. A woman walked into the room. She had short red hair and green eyes. The woman wasn't much taller than Usagi.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kerri Seer. My son found you lying in the park last night. He told me that he saw you faint." Usagi was confused about what had happened the other night. Kerri took Usagi's expression the wrong way  
  
"Don't worry; I was the one who undressed you, not my son." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Thankyou for looking after me Mrs Seer. I am Tsukino Usagi. Do you mind if I use you're phone. My parents must be worried." Kerri pointed to a table beside the bed. There was a phone there. "Oh. Thankyou." Kerri smiled and left. What a nice lady Usagi thought as she dialled her home number.  
  
"Yes mum, I'm fine..I fainted in the park..I'm fine..yes..I'll ask if Mrs Seer can drive me home..Yes mum, I love you too." She hung up. Usagi made the bed. When she finished, she walked to the door and opened it. A very handsome boy stood there. He was half a head taller then herself. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing the Jyuban Junior High uniform. He had his hand held up in a fist. He was about to knock on the door before Usagi opened it.  
  
"Hi I'm Adam." He smiled, lowering his hand. What a cutie, she thought, and blushed.  
  
"My name is Usagi. It's nice to meet you," she noticed his uniform, "hey you go to my school, but I don't remember seeing you before. What year are you in?"  
  
"I guess I'm in year nine. I just moved here. Here's your bag." He lifted his other arm, carrying Usa's school bag. He smiled. She blushed and thanked him. She asked Mrs. Seer if she could drive her home. When Usagi told her the address, Mrs. Seer laughed. Serena was obviously confused  
  
"Why dear, you live just next door."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So where did you say you came from?" Usagi asked. She was walking to school with Adam.  
  
"I didn't. I'm from Kyoto. My mum received a job offer here." He told her, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"You know, you don't look like your mother."  
  
"Oh that's because I'm adopted." Usagi looked up at him with saddened eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"When I was about 2, my parents were involved in a car crash. They died and so did the couple in the other car." Adam explained. A magnificent car caught Adam's eye as it drove passed them. But he was more intrigued by the driver. That guy looks really familiar, but, I know I've never met him before. Mamoru thought the same thing about Adam as he drove by, not even noticing that Usagi was with him.  
  
Usa just realised something. She smiled and stifled a laugh. Adam noticed and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just, this must be the first time I'll get to school on time." She started laughing. There something about this girl he grinned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Adam stood in front of the class. All the girls had a dreamy look in their eyes - minus Usagi - and Adam noticed. He winked at a particular blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair. The girl blushed and looked away.  
  
"This is Adam. He's just moved here." Miss Haruna introduced him to the class. Adam smiled and waved. He appeared very confident. Usagi heard a couple of girls sigh in the background. She understood why as well. "Who would like to show Adam around today?" Every female hand in the room was sent straight up into the air including Usagi's.  
  
"Let's see.Mina."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Haruna," Adam interrupted, "but can Usagi show me around. We've already met, you see." Miss Haruna eyed the girl suspiciously. Not the best influence, but since Naru. Miss Haruna, noticing that everyone waited for a response from her, smiled and replied, "Of course she can."  
  
Usagi sensed that Minako was disappointed, but she didn't care. After Naru and Gurio left to go to a different school, she didn't have any close friends to talk to at school. Usagi met up with them several times since they moved, but they were drifting apart. Adam sat down beside her. Why do I feel like I know him? I know I haven't met him in this life, nor in the Silver Millennium. If he was from the Silver Millennium, she was sure she would remember him. She remembered everything and everyone. Could he have been from the future? This guy - Adam. I feel a very strong connection to him. The bell rang. It was as if it didn't want her to find out who Adam was. No, that's silly. Usa scolded herself for being so stupid.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Usagi sat under the large oak tree beside Adam, ravenously eating her lunch. Adam laughed and opened his lunch box. I thought I was the only one who eats like that, he thought as he stuffed his face with food. Usagi looked up. The only people she knew that ate like that was herself and her future - possibly not - daughter Chibi-Usa.  
  
{"Usagi! Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa yelled. The girl ran towards the two people in front of her. She grabbed her father's hand at her right, and her mother's to her left. She looked up at Mamoru, then Usagi. Her parents looked down at her and smiled. Pink petals fell down on them from the trees as the family walked through the park, hand in hand.}  
  
That will never happen now. Usagi frowned and lowered her head. She didn't want to make Adam uncomfortable. She knew her face would give away how she was feeling. I can't blame Mamoru. He doesn't remember. Does that mean that there will be no Crystal Tokyo in the future? Usa promised herself to no longer bother Mamoru. But she would always love him. Her Prince Endymion. If we are meant to be in this lifetime, it will happen on its own.  
  
"Hey, Usa, do you know." Usagi looked up. Adam's expression changed from a smile to concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No. Nothings wrong." She lied, then smiled  
  
"Um," he paused, not assured that things were alright, but continued anyway, "well, what I was saying was, Do you know any cool places to hang out?" The bell rang. He stood up and brushed his pants with his hands. Usagi copied.  
  
"Sure. There's this place called the Crown Arcade. I'll take you there sometime" She smiled, and followed him inside.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"For love and justice, I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon pointed at the ugly youma.  
  
"I don't think so Sailor brat." The youma spread its arms out wide, then swiftly brought them together again in front of it. "Take this!" it yelled as a ball of energy formed and headed towards Sailor Moon. She dodged it with ease  
  
"MOON.TIARA.MAGIC!" she shouted as she took the tiara off her head, took a step back, brought her hand behind her and pointed at the youma with her left hand. She swung her right arm forward , throwing the tiara, and destroying the shrieking youma. Sailormoon ran towards the red-headed victim. The small girl had her face turned away from the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Hello. Are you alright?" Of course she's not she crouched down beside the girl and lifted her head off of the ground. She opened his green eyes and looked at Sailor Moon. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Jennifer Seer. What happened? I feel tired." She replied weakly.  
  
Before she could reply, the girl had drifted off. I'd be tired too if a youma sucked my energy. Sailor Moon sighed. She lifted her up and ran stealthily to their street. Nobody was around. Good she thought. She lay the child in front of the Seers' house and rang the bell. She leaped behind several bushes and de-transformed. The door opened. Dammit! That was too soon.as if he were expecting. she looked up at the door and Adam was staring straight at her. Usa held her breath. He couldn't possibly see me?!. He stood there for a moment then carried Jennifer in and closed the door. Usagi returned home.  
  
"Jen, are you alright." Jennifer stirred, but she didn't wake. Adam sighed. I guess I just have to ask her in the morning. Poor girl has had a tiresome day. Adam lifted Jennifer up and walked towards the stairs. He looked outside the window and saw a figure jump from the outside Usa's house onto the roof. Adam shook his head and climbed the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I don't know Luna. He's not evil, I'm sure of it." Luna stretched on Usagi's bed. Luna was deep in thought. Who is he? Usa climbed into bed disturbing Luna.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
{She walked through the corridor. Following a sound. She could hear a baby's cry. Someone was coming towards her. It was a general of the Moon Kingdom, but he didn't notice Usagi. He had a smile on his face.an evil look. There was a woman's scream. Usagi ran to see what was the matter. When she ran into a large room she saw her mother, Queen Serenity. She was crying. The Queen held a baby in her hands, by the looks of it, it was a boy. On her left she saw Luna. No. It wasn't Luna. It was a black cat though, and it had a crescent moon on its forehead. The cat rocked a different baby in its crib. Usagi looked at her mother again. Why is she crying? there were two other women in the room besides her mother. One of the women approached the bed where Queen Serenity sat with a baby in her arms. "I'm sorry my Queen, but I'm afraid he's gone."  
  
"Mother!" Usagi cried, "I saw the man who killed that baby! He's the one who just left the room. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him mother." Usagi, too, was crying. For her mother and for the dead child. The woman took the boy out of Queen Serenity's arms, and urged the Queen to sleep.  
  
"No." was the Queen's gentle reply. "I want to see my daughter." Usagi walked to her mother.  
  
"Yes mother. I'm here." The Queen ignored Usagi. The 2nd woman in the room walked toward the black cat and lifted the baby from the cot. Usagi realised that she had almost witnessed her own birth. Nani!!! Usagi's eyes grew wide in shock. That means I have a brother!  
  
Queen Serenity lifted baby Serenity/Usagi from the cot. "My dear daughter, you will not have a brother to look after you, as the prophesies have foretold. Adame will be lost to us forever." She fell asleep with baby Serenity in her arms. The two women walked by Usagi with baby Adame.  
  
"The poor Queen. Adame was to be a great leader, strong, but gentle. The Queen saw that he would lead the Moon Kingdom to victory when the Dark Moon will attack. She saw it in a dream. She did." They left with the door open. Adame? Adam? This can't be plain coincidence. Can it? Usagi walkd toward her sleeping mother and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Usagi. Where are we?" Usa turned around and saw Adam.}  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
So.What do you guys think? Be sure to R&R. I accept all types of constructive (is that rite?) criticism. I'm currently in my 2wk hols, and I am working on the 2nd chapter. I'll start school in about a week - actually a couple days [dammit!]  
  
By the way, this is my first fanfic. Yay! *grins and dances around the room* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! Here's chapter 2. hope you like it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After school, Adam and Usagi went to the crown arcade and found a booth to sit in. "Hey Motoki!" Usa called out to her former - before Mamoru - crush. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake?"  
  
"Sure thing Usa." Usagi smiled her thanks.  
  
"I'll have the same, thanks." Adam was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
Usagi, remembering the dream asked, "When's your birthday?" He stopped tapping.  
  
"30th of June. When's your's? Usa decided it was time to talk to Luna about the dream.or better yet, I should introduce them.  
  
"It's the same as your's ! eheh." She tried to sound more surprised, but she was worried and confused.  
  
"Looks like we have a few things in common." He grinned. Yeah, she thought, a little TOO much in common.  
  
"Here's your milkshakes Usagi." Unazuki - Motoki's little sister - placed their milkshakes in front of them. "Thanks Unazuki." They payed her  
  
Usagi dragged the milkshake closer to herself. They sipped their milkshakes in silence. Each of them had something on their mind. She's absolutely beautiful. I wonder if I've got a chance with her. he looked up at her. Usa was looking downward, deep in thought. After they had finished, Usa dragged Adam out and they started walking home. "I want you to meet my cat Luna.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Usa's house * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenji Tsukino sat in his favourite chair, reading a book. His wife, Ikuko cleaned up the kitchen, she was whistling a song. Shingo took his new friend Jennifer, from next door, into the family room. The door opened, then slammed shut. "Hi mum,dad, Shingo, Shingo's friend." Usa said all in one breath, dragging Adam out the back. Adam only had time to wave and smile, as the family and his sister sweatdropped. Usagi slowed down as she got outside. She sat herself on one of her swings, and held onto the chains. Adam sat on the other beside her. Luna came out of nowhere and jumped on Adam's lap. Usagi laughed as Adam was startled by the black cat. Luna appears to like him. That's good.  
  
"Adam, this is Luna, Luna, Adam." Luna purred as Adam scratched her under the ears. "Adam, have you ever thought about life on the moon?" Usa asked. Luna gave her a stern look.  
  
"What you mean like aliens and all that? Yeah I believe there could be life out there." He had no idea what she was getting at, but he looked at her. Longing to kiss those sweet pink lips.  
  
"What's your opinion on reincarnation? Ouch! LUNA!" Luna, not wanting the conversation to get any further, had jumped from Adam's lap and dug her claws into Usa's flesh. She shrugged the cat off. "I see your point, but you didn't have to scratch SO hard!" Usagi scolded her cat. Adam had a strange expression on his face. Usa ignored it because blood was trickling down her arm. He got up.  
  
"Here, let me help you clean that up." Adam suggested. He took her hand in his, and helped her up (yes she WAS still sitting (). They walked inside. Adam felt a warm rush, holding her hand. Usagi cleaned her arm and put band- aids on the marks. Adam watched her. Usa looked up and blushed. He was looking straight into her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Adam let go and gave her a sexy smile. She didn't know what to think, or say, for that matter.  
  
"Adam," said a voice from behind them, "Mum wants us home now." It was Jennifer.  
  
"OK Jen." He replied. She nodded and left. "I'll see you in school on Monday then, Usa. Or; better yet, why don't you show me around town tomorrow?" she nodded slowly. He grinned and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again!" One would assume that Usagi was scolding Luna about the scratch, but 'One' would be wrong.  
  
"What's the big deal Luna?" Usa changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed.  
  
"What's the big deal!?! You just meet this guy, and you almost tell him who you really are." Usagi told Luna about her dream, hoping it would change the cat's mind of the subject.  
  
"I think he' my brother Luna. I have to tell him soon before his feelings toward me develop. He.he kissed me today."  
  
"are you 100% certain about this?" But.it m,akes no sense  
  
"Well." Usa lifted Luna off the ground and placed her in her lap. "I'm not. But I saw your mother too.at leas I think she was your mother. She looked just like you."  
  
Luna laughed. "Baka Serenity. I am the first and only black cat to have ever lived on the moon." When Luna got herself under control, she continued. "Go to sleep Usa-baka. Your dream was just that. A dream." Luna found herself a cushion and went to lie on it. So, I guess that feeling of connection, was just attraction. All that uneasiness for nothing. Usa laughed. That means. she smiled and slid into bed, he kissed me today!  
  
"Baka." Luna mumbled  
  
"Hey!" Usagi got up and threw hew pillow at Luna. "I heard that!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry about the short chapter people. I 'was' going to make Adam the brother, but, it would be too complicated for me coz I wanted to give her a boyfriend too. So, I decided to screw the whole brother thing. 


	3. NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone who has read my story so far. Thanks for all the reviews. I can't complete this story BUT my best friend will. I'm giving all my ideas to her ok? Her pen name is blueaznangel988. thanks for ur support. *cries at the thought of leaving*.sort of. 


End file.
